


Inspection [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pellaeon has a conversation with a stormtrooper. The author's bugbear gets aired. Spoilers for the Hand of Thrawn duology.</p><p>This fic involves Karrin Murphy as a stormtrooper and yet is not really cracky at all. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33427) by [TigerKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat). 



**Title** : Inspection  
**Fandom** : Star Wars: New Republic + Dresden Files  
**Author** : TigerKat  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 5:35  
**Summary** : 

> Pellaeon has a conversation with a stormtrooper. The author's bugbear gets aired. Spoilers for the Hand of Thrawn duology. This fic involves Karrin Murphy as a stormtrooper and yet is not really cracky at all. Go figure.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/33427)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Inspection.mp3)


End file.
